Winter Wonderland
by Aerial312
Summary: Jean and Scott explore the direction their friendship is headed. FINISHED! JS fluffiness.
1. It's snowing!

Nestled in a large, comfy chair in the Xavier Institute's library, Scott Summers lazily read a book.  Outside, it was a bitter, nasty day.  The wind beat against the window, and already six inches of snow had accumulated.  Inside, however, beside the warm glow of the fireplace, Scott read contentedly.  Peculiarly, he was alone in the large room, a rarity for this house.  The others, excited that school had been cancelled for the day, had decided to make the most of the snow, and were outside frolicking in it.  

"Why aren't you outside?" Jean Grey asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Too cold", Scott replied, not looking up from his book.

"But doesn't it look fun?"

"Not really".

"_You're_ no fun".

"Why are _you_ inside?"

"To get you to come outside".

Scott looked up at her.  Her face was bright red, and her hair covered in snow.  As were her jacket, her pants, gloves and shoes.

"You had to go an track all that snow in here?"

Jean laughed.  Suddenly, two snowballs levitated from behind her back and shot at Scott. 

"Oh!" He gasped, shocked by the icy cold.  "I'm going to kill you Jean Grey!"

He shot out of the chair, and grabbed her as she tried to make a hasty retreat. She squirmed and wiggled, finally resorting to her telekinesis to try to free herself from his grasp.  They ended up in a heap on the rug in front of the fireplace. Scott pulled a piece of the remaining snow off of his shirt and shoved it down her sweater.  Jean gasped and tried to wriggle free, but his hold was too strong.  He had her pinned.

"What, we don't like snow Ms. Grey?"

"Not inside my shirt"

"Awww, that's a shame", Scott replied, reaching for another piece.

"No!"

Scott laughed.  "It's all melting now anyways". He looked down at her, growing ever aware of just how close they were to each other.  After an awkward moment he hastily retreated to his chair.

"Is that it?  You're just going to ignore my request for you to come outside?" Jean stood beside the chair and pouted.

"Jean…."

"Fine," she muttered and headed for the door.  He sighed.

_Oh Scott you're an idiot, you had her right there with you, and…_

Jean spun around.  They stared at each other for a long time.  

Scott was first to speak.  "Stay here with me.  We can go outside later when it stops snowing".

Slowly, Jean walked back over to the chair.  "You promise?"

"Yes.  For you I'll go outside.  Later"

Jean smiled, peeled her gloves and shoes off, and nuzzled herself into the big easy chair beside Scott.


	2. Bored

Rising to the Sunset

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean looked out the window and sighed.  Scott hadn't exactly broken his promise, but she hadn't gotten her way either.  He was still sitting in his chair reading.  But it was still snowing, and he had only promised to go play outside with her if it stopped.  She had snuggled up to him in the chair for a while, but there was only so much sitting around doing nothing she could take, even in such a pleasant position.   It was nice to be that close to him.  He only opened up every now and then.  But in the end, her lack of patience got the better of her, and she ended up wandering the room, looking for an activity.  

"Is that book really interesting?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your book.  You're really into it."

"It's amazing.  I can't put it down."

"I've noticed."

"You should read this.  It has some really interesting things to say."

"What is it?"

"_The DaVinci Code_."  

"Ah.  That's the book that Hank was reading last night."

"Yeah.  He finished it at 6 o'clock this morning.  Read all night."

"And you're three quarters of the way through now."

"Since noon."

"Wow.  Maybe I will read it."

Scott smiled and returned to the book.  Jean sighed, loudly.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Aww," Scott laughed.  "Come sit with me again."

Jean pouted.

"Jeeeeaaaan.   Don't do that.  I really want to finish this book."

"I know," Jean scowled.  "I'll go see what everyone else is doing now that they're inside."

Scott frowned as she left, but quickly turned his attention back to Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu.

Jean wandered into the rec room.  The younger boys were huddled around a TV set playing Mario Kart Double Dash.

"Ha!" Bobby announced.  "One minute, 11 seconds in Baby Park.   Beat that suckers!"

"My turn!"  Roberto yelled, as Sam reached for the controller.

"He beat mah record.  Only fair that Ah should get a chance to tie again."

"You guys keep going back and forth.  So we don't get a turn!"

"Tough."

"Hey guys," Jean snickered, as she passed.  "Did we not learn how to share in kindergarten?  You're 15 years old.  I think you know how to take turns."

Roberto growled and threw the controller at Sam.  Jean continued into the room.

"Jean!" Kitty called.  "Come watch the movie with us."

"What movie?"

"Lizzie McGuire."

"Uh…I'll pass."

"That's what I thought too when Rahne and Jubilee suggested it, but its not that bad."

"Still think I'll pass.  Anyways you're a good ways in already."

"Suit yourself."

"Ah opted outta the movie too."  Rogue sat sprawled on the floor behind the couch, writing in her journal.

"Find something interesting to do?"  
"It's something to do."

Jean nodded and continued on.  Storm was playing chess with the Professor.  Jean liked chess, but not against the professor.  She liked to go into a game thinking that she had some chance of winning.  She and Scott were very well matched in the game.  

"Jeannie, look out," Logan called, just in time for Jean to jump out of the way of Evan's pool stick.  "Kid, be more careful!" 

"Sorry, Logan."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Sorry Jean."

"It's okay."

"Hey Jean, want in?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, no thank you," Jean stammered.

"Oh, zats right.  You're terrible at pool."

Jean shook her head and looked over to the corner of the room where Hank was deeply absorbed in yet another book.  

"What are you reading now?"

"_Angels and Demons_.  By the same author as _The DaVinci Code_.  Almost as good too."

"Great.  So I can count on not seeing much of Scott tomorrow either?"

Hank laughed.  "I'll hold off giving it to him if you want."

"I'm so bored."

"You can go play in the lab if you want.  There are some tests that need to be run."

"Ooh.  What kinds?"

"There's a CBC.  I want to make sure Jamie is doing ok after that run in with the rusty nail.  As well as an antibiotic culture, with the specimen from Rahne's ear.  I want to make sure what I'm giving her the right stuff."

"Good.  Interesting stuff.  I'll do it"

"Excellent.  Just be sure to document it all."

"Of course."

Hank had no doubts in Jean's ability to perform the tests correctly.  Jean loved working in the lab.  She spent a great deal of her time there, helping him. Always eager to learn something new.   She had done a lot of different things recently, trying to find ideas for her research project for AP biology.  Jean skipped out of the room, glad to have found something interesting to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I love feedback! :-P 


	3. A Movie

Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean typed up the labels for the antibiotic cultures she had just finished.  She was almost done.  All she needed to do was print out the CBC results.  Suddenly, hands came up over her eyes.

"Hey!"

Jean swung her arms behind her.

"Woah!  Watch your hands"

Jean laughed.  It was Scott.  She guessed that she'd nearly knocked his glasses off. 

"Finish your book?"

"Yeah.  It was so good."

"Good."

"I see you found something acceptable to your fragile attention span?"

Jean stomped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"That wasn't nice."

"Well you were being kind of silly before."  

He took his hands off Jean's eyes and she spun around.  

"Hank tell you I was down here?"   
"Yeah.  He also told me that you'd prefer he not give me _Angels and Demons_ right away."

Jean smiled.

"So what would you **rather **I do?"

"How about a movie?"  
"Sounds good."

"You need to have more fun."

"I have fun reading."

Jean shook her head.

"What?" Scott challenged.  "You have fun playing with blood specimens."

Jean looked at him.  He was smirking.  She thought it was cute, but she wouldn't dare tell him because he'd stop and scowl.  Scott was very self conscious about things like that.

"Come on!" Jean grabbed his hand and led him into the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott lay back on his bed.  "So how's Duncan?"

Jean shrugged.  "Enh."

"He doesn't deserve you."

Jean lay down next to him.

"Don't let his popularity blind you."

"I don't."

"Then why are you still with him?" a DVD into the player and grabbed the remote.  He sat back next to Jean.  

"Not going to answer?"

Jean looked up at him unhappily.  "I'm thinking."

"You shouldn't have to think."

"Put the movie in."

Scott looked at her for a few seconds, then did as she was asked.  He had picked _The Goonies_.  

"Why don't you lay on this side, so I don't block your view."

Jean scooted around Scott and lay down his other side, facing the TV.  He lay behind her, maintaining about a foot of distance.  Jean nestled herself back against him.  He put his arm around her.  

"This is nice," she murmured.  

"Yeah," Scott pulled her closer.

"Are you mad that I can't answer your question about Duncan?"

"Mad? No.  Maybe a little frustrated."

"Why?"

"Well, it seems odd to have to really think about why you're with someone.  I couldn't think of a good reason why I was with Taryn, so I gave up.  I found that I was just trying to fool myself."

"About what?"

"About what I really wanted."

"Which is?"

Scott hesitated.  "I like this," he finally managed.

"I do too," Jean whispered.  "I just don't know…"  Jean rolled over to face Scott, her left leg draping over his.  Her eyes were watery.  He scooted lower so that they were laying forehead to forehead.  Jean's arm wrapped around his waist.  They lay like this for a long time.  At this distance she found it easy to catch his eyes through his ruby glasses.  His breath was hot on her cheek.  Their lips were mere inches apart.  Jean leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.  Scott was shaking.  

"Relax."

Scott nodded, and Jean rubbed his back until he calmed down.  He pulled back.

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

Scott took a deep breath.  "I just got scared."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is," he answered quickly  "I just…well, I'm just afraid to care so much… I …I've always lost everyone I loved."

Jean scooted closer to him again.  "Do you love me?"

Scott nodded.  "We have such a strong connection."

"Yeah…"

"I've loved you since I met you.  God, that sounds corny.  Like that stupid song.  But Jean, you're my best friend.  Regardless of what's happened.  I…love you."

Jean's eyes watered up again, and she bit her lip to keep from crying.  

"I'm sorry.  I don't mean to upset you,"  Scott sat up quickly. 

"No…you didn't." Jean sat up, next to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just…surprised.  I know you care.  I just didn't realize how much."

Scott and Jean looked at each other for a long time.  Finally, Jean leaned in to kiss him again, but Scott held her back.

"Not right now.  We're too emotionally stressed.  I don't want it to be a rash thing."

"This feels right."

Scott swallowed hard.  "I know.  I just…want…to do this right.  I care about you too much to rush this."

Jean smiled.  "I can accept that."

"Come on.  Let's watch this movie,"  Scott lay down on this side again, and Jean nestled her back against his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Give me feedback!


	4. Good Morning

Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The sun streamed in through the window, into Scott's room.  Jean growled and rolled over.  Her own room was on the other side of the room and faced west, so she never had to deal with this.  She was now nestled with her face against Scott's chest.  She breathed in deeply.  She loved the smell of him.  They had slept intertwined all night.  It was wonderful.  

The room got brighter, as the sun continued its ascent.  Jean couldn't fall back to sleep, but instead played with Scott's shirt.  He awoke, with a start.  Realizing she was still there, he quickly groped his face to make sure his glasses were still there before opening his eyes.  Assured in their presence, Scott sat up rapidly and crawled over to the other side of the bed.  He grabbed his knees.  

Jean was puzzled.  "What's wrong?"

Scott remained silent and turned his head away from her.  

"Scott…"

"We slept here all night.  It isn't safe."

"Huh?  What do you mean it isn't safe?"

"My glasses…sometimes they slip when I sleep…"

"But they didn't."

"But they could have."

"Scott, I trust you…"

"I've pulled them off at night before."

"Not in a long time."

"But I have."

"Scott."

"I don't trust myself."

"I trust you."

Scott was silent for almost an entire minute.  Jean stared directly into his eyes.  He held her gaze.  "I wish I could."

Jean let her hand fall atop his, gently stroking the top with her middle finger.  

"I thought we'd made progress yesterday."

"We did…its just…"

"If you don't trust yourself, trust me.  I always sense when something's amiss while you're sleeping.  From down the hall, Scott!"

Scott sighed.  "I know."  He stood up and crossed over to the window.  

Jean climbed out of the bed, and joined him, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know you're concerned.  But you can't let your fear paralyze you."

Scott didn't respond.  He stared out the window, pensively.  "Lots of snow."

"Yeah.  Looks like we got over a foot."

"Ugh."

"Why do you hate snow so much?"

"It's not just that I hate snow.  I hate winter.  I don't like temperatures under 55."

Jean laughed.  "You're going to be one of those snowbirds when you get older.  Go down to the Florida in the winter, come back for summer."

Scott gave her a half smile.  "Sounds about right."

"I don't suppose you want to go outside?"

"Nope."

"You promised."

"Yesterday I promised."

"Scott!"

He laughed now.  Jean couldn't help smiling.  She plopped back on the bed.  "You're no fun."

"I'm fun."  He jumped back onto the bed, and plunged his hands at her waist.  He knew how ticklish she was, and loved to exploit it.  He ran his fingers around her stomach and she wiggled and squirmed beneath him, throwing up her arms in a futile attempt to block him.  He knew she wasn't trying very hard.  If she was, she'd use her telekinesis.   He pinned her down, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to get his hands off of her stomach.  He flopped down on his side and pulling her over to her's.  He attacked her neck. Jean shrugged her shoulders up to try to immobilize his fingers.  She slithered down lower, and her face was trapped against his chest.  She kicked out, and pushed herself up onto her knees.  Straddling him, she grabbed his hands and held them tight.  

"Enough!"  she gasped.

Scott laughed.  "Aww, can't take a little tickling?"

Jean smirked and swatted at him with a free pillow.  He laughed and pulled her towards him.  She was now laying completely on top of him.  It was a second before the reality of this struck either of them.   Jean raised her head from its perch in the nook between his shoulder and neck.  She searched for his eyes.  They locked.  Slowly, their lips came together.  There was none of the awkwardness of the night before.  It just felt right.  It was a long time before they broke apart.  

Jean sighed contentedly.  "That was really nice."  

"Yeah."

She was still on top of him, a bit afraid to move lest the wonderful feeling go away.  She settled her head back into the nook she had taken it from.  Her hands stroked his sides.  His came up to play with her hair.  They lay in silence for a while.  Finally, Scott shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, do you want me to get off?"

"No… but your digging into my ribs now.  Just shift to the side."

Jean did as he requested and pulled herself as close to him as she could with her legs.  

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Jean answered instantly.  "I want this.  I want you.  I just feels right."

"Yeah."

Jean turned her head up to face him again.  "You win."

Scott looked at her puzzled. 

"I'd much rather be in here doing this than outside."

Scott laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feedback!


	5. Spies

Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  I would like a Scott Summers though…

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So you're telling me that they've been in there since last night?"  Kurt asked, incredulously.  

"Like yeah," Kitty replied.  "I saw them both go in there last night after dinner and I haven't seen either of them since."

"But she could have left after you went to bed.  It's not like you camped out out here, did you?"

"No!  Have you seen her today?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she's there.  She could be still sleeping in her own room."

"At noon?  Anyways, I know she's not in her room.  I popped in there earlier to ask her a question and she wasn't there."

"Through the door, or the wall?" Kurt laughed.  

"The wall.  But the door was open I discovered."

"You're bad."

Kitty nodded.  "Let's see if we can hear anything."

They crept closer and stood right outside Scott's door.  Silence.  

"Hmmm," Kitty pondered. "No talking or anything."

"Hoping for some interesting noises to then go tell everyone about?"

Kitty stuck out her tongue at him.  

"I'm going to take a peek."

"Kitty!"

"It'll just be a second."

Kitty knelt down on the ground and slid her head through the wall.  Yup, Jean was there.  She and Scott were laying on his bed, intertwined, and sound asleep. She quickly phased out.

"She's there.  They're sleeping."

"Together?"

"Yeah, but they're wearing clothes."

Kurt laughed.  "I want to peek too."

"You'll wake them up if you bamf.  Phase with me."

Kitty and Kurt knelt down on the floor and grabbed hands.  They slowly inched into the wall.  

"Ow!"  Kurt yelped, as he stumbled a bit and lost his grip on Kitty's hand, colliding with the dresser.

"Shit!" Kitty whispered.  "That was loud."

They quickly retreated, as Jean and Scott began to stir.  

With a quick hand to his face to ensure his glasses were still there, Scott sat up.  "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, I thought so."  Jean propped herself up on her arms.  She was wrinkled and messy.  Her long, red hair fell in her face.  

"It sounded like 'Ow!', right?"

"Mmm.  Maybe it was just someone in the hall."

"I guess,"  Scott stood up.  "It sounded like it was in the room almost."

He walked over to the door and pulled it open.  There was squealing and rapid footsteps, as Kitty and Kurt made a hasty retreat down the hall.  Scott shook his head and came back inside his room, shutting the door.  

"Great," he muttered.

"What was it?"

"Kitty and Kurt, right outside."

"So the noise probably **did** come from right inside the room, knowing those two."

"Yeah,"  Scott sat back down on the bed, next to Jean.  "Those two have the biggest mouths in the whole institute."

Jean knelt up tall behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Mmm."  

Jean smiled.  

"Yeah,  by the time we go downstairs, everyone will know I spent the night in your room."

Scott nodded.  "How do you want to approach this?"

"We should just tell the truth.  I don't care if people know, Scott."

"You sure?"

Jean nodded.  "What's wrong?"

"I don't know.  I guess I'm just not sure if this was for real or not?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I guess I just figured that someone as popular as you would be happy with a geek like me.  You could have anyone you want."

"I want you."

"Why?"

"Scott!  We went through this last night, and this morning too."

"I just…I don't know.  Jean, I care a lot about you.  I…I want you to be happy.  I don't want you to feel rushed."

"Scott, you're not rushing me.  I made the first move."

"I know, but…"

"How many times to I have to tell you, its you I want. I've made up my mind."

Jean climbed off the bed and came around to stand in front of Scott.  She grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eye.  "You."  She kissed his forehead.

He pulled her into a deep embrace.  "Okay,  I believe you.  I guess, I just have wanted this for so long…that I was worried I was deluding myself."

They held each other for a while.

"So you think we should go confront the two weasels now?" Scott laughed.  

"Confront, no.  Acknowledge what they're saying, yes.  They're right.  We are together."

Scott's face creased with worry again.  

"What now?" Jean asked, bemused.

"It's just, they might be a little…er…mistaken as to how together we are."

Jean laughed.  "There will always be rumors like that.  This is a house full of teenagers. Just roll with it, and offer the truth."

Scott nodded.  "I'm afraid of Logan."

"I can deal with Logan.  We're adults now, Scott."

Jean grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.  He leaned down and kissed on the lips.  

"Ready, Jean?"

"With you by my side?  Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!  Okay, so the ending of the chapter's a little corny…but yet strongly taken from a comic I just readJ


	6. Breakfast

Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters. Marvel does.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Hi guys!"  Kitty grinned, as Jean and Scott walked into the kitchen.  "Sleep well?"

Logan looked up from his newspaper, interested in Kitty's tone of voice while asking the question.

"Yes," Jean answered quickly.  

"Yeah, I slept fine," Scott agreed.

"I bet."

Kurt kicked Kitty.  She smiled broadly.  Logan looked at her intently, as Scott and Jean strove to make themselves busy preparing something to eat and not have to answer any of Kitty's questions.

"Don't tell Logan!" Kurt whispered to Kitty.  "He'll kick their asses."

"It'll be fun to watch."

"You're impossible."

"You can't possibly say that you don't like watching other people get yelled at."

"Well…"

"It's like that song…from that musical I was listening to the other day…oh what the hell was its name?"

"Avenue Q."

"Right.  What the hell was the name of the song?  It was German…you should know this…the pleasure in other people's pain thing.  I can't remember the word."

"Schadenfreude."

"Right.  It's that.  Schaden…what ever the hell that word was.  Taking pleasure in other people's pain."

"Kitty!"

"Hey!" Logan interrupted.  "Don't the two of you have some place to be?"

"No, Logan," Kitty answered.  "Not really."

"Well, go find somewhere.  Somewhere else."

Reluctantly, Kitty and Kurt trudged out of the room.  Scott and Jean stood by the counter, eating cereal.  

"Whataya standin' up for?  Ya afraid of me?"

"No, Logan," Scott assured, walking over to the table.

Jean placed her bowl on the table and pulled out a chair.

"So, do either of you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Um…" Scott stammered.

"Logan," Jean began.  "Scott and I, we're discovered that we're both interested in each other."

"Yeah, tell me something I didn't know."

Jean and Scott exchanged puzzled glances.

"What?" Logan asked.  "It was obvious.  To everyone but the two of you."

"Oh…" Scott hesitated.  

"So?" Logan questioned.  "What come of this discovery?"

"We…uh…Jean and I are going to see each other now."

"Logical progression."

Scott and Jean nodded uncomfortably.  

"So, what I'd like to know is why does Kitty seem to think I'll kick your asses?"

"We both stayed in Scott's room last night, Logan."

"We, uh, fell asleep watching a movie."

"I see."

"But nothing happened…I mean, we slept, that's all."

"Kid, I don't care.  I'm not going to chastise you.  I know what happens when two people get together…"

"But we didn't…"

"Let me finish."

Scott shut up.  Jean grabbed his hand to relax him.  Logan gave a small smile at the gesture.  

"Like I was sayin',  I'm like an uncle to the two of you.  I've watched ya grow up.  I know you're at a point where things start to happen.  And, I know you're crazy about each other.  So I'm fine with whatever-the-hell is, or is not, happening.  That said, a few words of warning.  Play it safe.  I'll cut off your balls if you ever get her pregnant,"  Logan popped the claws of his right hand in Scott's direction for emphasis.  "So use protection.  If you need some, I can give you some.  I don't think I ever need to worry about you mistreatin' her, so you don't need that speech.  The last guy certainly did."

Jean blushed, recalling Logan's advice to Duncan.

"And last, but not least, this relationship had better not get in the way of training.  No excuses for being late, preferential treatment, etc.  Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Scott answered.

"You?"

"Oh," Jean laughed. "Defintiely."

"Good."  Logan got up with his newspaper, and left the room. 

"That was not how I anticipated that going,"  Scott sighed.

"But your version was far less preferable."

"Right. I can't believe he's so open minded."

"Scott, he's not all that strict.  He doesn't have any doubts how much we care about each other."

"Yeah."

Scott leaned over and grabbed Jean by the arm, pulling her in to kiss him gently.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!!!  J


	7. Ice skating

Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer:  The usual.  I own nothing.  Marvel does.  

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean sat in the snow, at the edge of  the dock, lacing up her skates.  Scott stood apprehensively a bit further back, holding the pair he'd found in the attic.  It had stopped snowing, but there was so much snow already on the ground.  The area had been walloped.  Jean's red hair hung out from under her green knit hat.  She was wearing a thick grey sweater of Scott's, with a blue fleece vest over it.  She had tights on under her pants, making it a little harder to maneuver her feet, covered in three layers of socks, into her skates.  Scott watched her, amused.  

"Come on!"

"Are you sure the ice is safe?"

"Yes, for the millionth time. I took samples this morning, and it's a good nine inches thick.  Plenty thick enough for skating.  The Professor agreed."

"I know."  
"Then what are you waiting for?  I want to have some time out there before everyone else comes out."

Scott trudged through the snow, and plopped down beside her.  He was also dressed in layers.

"Where's your hat?"

"In my pocket."

"You should put it on. I don't want you to catch cold."

"Okay."  Scott made a big show of pulling his black fleece out and putting it on.  Jean laughed.  Her skates were ready.  She looked expectantly at him.  

"Oh, uh, you can start."

Jean shook her head, but stood up, and propelled herself away from the dock.  Scott just sat and watched her for a while.  She moved so gracefully out there.  He was struck by how beautiful she looked with the sun streaming down on her.

"Scott!  Scott!  Earth to Scott!"

He looked up.

"You all right?"

He nodded, smiling.  "Just thinking."

"Of what?"

She glided back over to the dock.  Scott shoved his foot into the first skate and began to tie it.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yep."

'What about me?"

Scott shoved his second foot into a skate, and yanked the laces tight.

"About how beautiful you are."

Jean's cheeks flushed with heat.  She looked down at him reverently.  "Thank you."

"Just telling the truth."  Scott extended his arms, for Jean to help him up.  

Once standing, Scott moved hesitantly.  He was unsteady on his feet.  Jean grabbed his hand.

"You have to try to move smoothly.  The more choppy you are, the harder it is to stay up."

"Okay."

They skating around for a while, and Scott seemed to be getting the hang of it.  Jean released his hand, and glided ahead.  She spun, and twirled, as he puttered along.  

"Did you skate a lot when you were young?"

Jean nodded.  "We always went skating on a pond near our house."

"Your mom went skating?"

Jean laughed as his question.  "No, definitely not.  Sometimes she'd take Sara and I, but usually a babysitter would take us."

"Ah ha."

"This is your first time on skates?"

Scott nodded.  "I'm not a fan of winter anything."

"You're getting it."

"Sort of."

Scott tried to move a little faster, over to where Jean was.  Suddenly, he fell flat on his face.  Jean quickly skated over, concerned.  Scott lay prostrate on the ice.  

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That was a nasty spill."

"Yeah.  A few bruises, the largest of which to my ego."

Scott continued to lay on the ice.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh."

Jean knelt down beside him, and stroked his back.

Scott looked up, pouting.  "I can barely feel your hand through my sweaters."

"Awww…"

He scooted his head up onto her lap.  She ran her hands through his hair.

"Now you wish I hadn't put on the hat."

Jean scowled.  "No.  I can stick my hand under the hat."

"Glove doesn't feel very nice."

"Neither does freezing hand."

"I suppose not."

Jean continued to pet him for a little while.  He curled over onto his side, and snuggled close to her.  

"You ready to skate again?"

"No."

"Scott."

"I like this better."

He sat up, and leaned in to kiss her.  He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pulled her in. She melted into her embrace.  Around them the ice glistened in the morning sun.  The world was vibrant and bright, as the whiteness around them reflected every beam the sun had to offer.  They didn't notice the other students who had begun skating on the pond,  glancing their way.  They didn't notice anything, but each other.  The world continued all around, but for now in their little winter wonderland there was only Scott and Jean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

FIN

What did you think? I love feedback!


End file.
